Fiction and Reality
by epo9lizzy
Summary: Updated, beta-ed already!-Draco and Hermione discuss Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. DMxHG, one shot.


**A/N: This is an updated version of "Fiction and Reality". Thanks a lot to my beta, fallingstar93!! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot.**

"… All was well."

Hermione closed _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and turned cautiously, chewing on her bottom lip, to look at her husband of ten years. He appeared to be rigid with anger, jaw and fists clenched.

"Are you alright, love?" Hermione asked carefully.

Her husband suddenly exploded, not unlike a hand grenade. "Alright? You're asking me if I'm ALRIGHT? That bloody witch! How dare she - "

"Draco, calm down! I don't want to have to spend _another_ two hours getting the children to sleep!"

"She's stark raving bonkers, 'Mione! We ought to report her - how can she still think her prophesy is true? She's worse than Trelawney and Luna put together!" he continued in an angry stage whisper.

"I know.." She nodded.

"She made me out to be a coward! At least you still got to be Potter's Angel, Defeater of the Dark."

"I understand, darling, really I do." Hermione placed her hand gently on her husband's forearm, exercising all of her (considerable, from spending years with Harry and Ron) patience.

"And how dare she write that you…"

It was Hermione's turn to burst. "DRACO!" The faint sound of tiny feet running around came from above them and the Gryffindor sighed and continued in a quieter voice. "Sometimes I think I have four children instead of three; honestly, could you stop sulking like a baby for long enough to think about someone other than yourself? Didn't it ever cross your mind that I might be irritated by her drivel, too?"

The blond looked at his wife's tense form, her beautiful features set in a frown, and took the book from her hands, leaving it on the end table. He kissed her porcelain cheek gently and murmured, ashamed, "Sorry, love. I was so angry that I didn't … well, I didn't think."

Hermione snuggled up to Draco and relaxed a little as he stroked her hair. They stayed that way for a while.

Just when Draco thought that Hermione had fallen asleep, the curly-haired woman sighed and said, "Well, at least she's good at writing."

Draco chuckled, "So typical of you."

"Typical of me?"

"You always manage to see something good in everyone."

"I can't see anything good in her so-called 'power of Sight', though."

Draco scowled, "She's lucky she only published it as a muggle series, or else…"

Hermione giggled. "Believe me darling, you wouldn't have had a chance to hex her - I'd have gotten there first. The way she clung onto her prophesy, even after we started dating!"

"I suppose she was almost right about my being a Death Eater … I mean, she wasn't to know I was spying."

Hermione frowned, "It's strange … It was all true until the Yule Ball. Well, I didn't scream at Ron, and she missed out when we'd end up studying together in the library, but it was so _close_ to the truth …"

"But you _did_ scream at me," Draco pouted.

"Well, you _did_ annoy me," Hermione quipped. "You can't just go and get angry at me for going to the ball with Krum; I'd given you thousands of chances to ask me."

"You still didn't have to say yes to him! And you did it right in front of me," Draco protested.

"I thought that would make you ask me! But then you stayed silent, and that was your last chance."

"But … why did you go with him if you didn't want to?"

"Because I'd already said yes! And it finally kicked your senses into seeing that I'm a girl - a very-ask able-to-the-ball girl! And you can't say that there wasn't a good outcome."

"We fought?"

"Can't you remember what that fight led to?"

--

*_Flashback*_

__

_Hermione had been ignoring Draco for a week. She was furious that he had dared to be angry over her choice of date, and even more so that he had yelled at her in the middle of the ball, in front of the whole school. Jerk._

__

_Meanwhile, Draco was nearing his wit's end, after apologising to the bushy-haired witch countless times._

I swear_, Draco thought, _I will only apologize one last time. All this grovelling is destroying my reputation. If she still ignores me, then that's fine; I'll just ignore her back. I can do that.

__

_Suddenly, the blond rounded a corner and there was the subject of his thoughts just a metre away from him. Hermione turned to stalk off, but Draco grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Hermione, please, I'm sorry! What do I have to do to tell you that I'm really sorry?"_

_Hermione raised her gaze from the flagstone she had been intently studying to hurl at Draco the bottled up anger of an entire week ."Sorry? After what you've done you are SORRY??? You YELLED at me, in front of everyone! And in the end, you think that all you have to do is just say SORRY?"_

_Draco, surprised at getting any response from Hermione, unleashed all of his emotions and screamed back, "What do you bloody want me to do? Can't you even UNDERSTAND why I was irritated?"_

"_WHY?? Pray tell, WHY??"_

"_I WAS **JEALOUS**!!" Right after he realized what he just confessed, he blushed and looked down. Suddenly, his shoes were far more interesting than Hermione._

__

_Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but gaped instead as this revelation sunk in._

_Draco, who was suddenly aware of the crowd of fifth years watching from outside the Charms classroom further down the corridor, began to mumble, turning to leave, "Uh, right. I better go now.. Idiot, idiot, idiot, that's what you are, Draco Malfoy, a bloody idiot."_

_Hermione's tiny hand grabbed hold of his arm and he stopped where he was. "Wait, what did you just say?"_

_Draco slowly turned to her and whispered, "You bloody well heard it."_

_Then he proceeded to kiss her. When they finally broke apart, Draco just gazed at her, and managed to whisper, "I was jealous. I'm sorry."_

_"Jealous.....? Why?"_

"_Because _I _wanted to take you to the ball, I wanted you to dress up for _me_ … and I wanted you to.... love me like I love you."_

_Hermione smiled softly,_"_You want to know something?"_

"_What?"_

_Hermione kissed him on the cheek and turn into a deep shade of magenta. "I love you too, Draco."_

_*End of Flashback*_

--

Draco only nodded stiffly, still a little embarrassed by his uncharacteristic confession of feelings.

Hermione only laughed lightly and said, "Come on love, stop pouting. After all, it all ended well."

He smirked, "More than well."

"You know I **hate** it when you smirk."

"What can I do, it is my trademark - she got that part right."

Hermione laughed, and said, "But I still didn't like it when she made you out as a villain, smirk or no smirk."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione.

Draco gently stroked Hermione's cheek with his thumb, his warm breath tickling her lips as he murmured, "Let's just drop the subject. Think of her series as pure fiction. And hide that book somewhere in our bedroom. I'm sure if we put it inside the library, either Ryan or Robert will find it, no matter how high the shelf is. Those two are **too** much like you."

Hermione grinned. "You can't possibly be blaming me for their Slytherin sneakiness? And since when did I have blonde hair? The children are too much like _you_, especially Bella. She ALWAYS gets what she wants!"

Her husband smirked, "Ah yes, your face of an angel, my hair and cunning - she will be unstoppable!"

"Face of an angel until she smirks!" Hermione sighed dramatically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What can I say, love. After all, she is daddy's little girl."

"Mm-hmm.. I wonder though.." Hermione smiled mischievously, leaving her sentence unfinished.

Draco saw her look, and asked, bewildered, "About?"

"Who will the other one be like?"

"The other - you mean?" A grin began to spread over his face. Hermione only blinked innocently.

Draco, shocked, put his hand on Hermione's stomach, then looked back to her, silently questioning her.

After a long pause, she nodded.

Draco kissed her with full emotion and proceeded to show her how much he love her that night, both forgetting about the book their friend had written and published in the muggle world: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

**A/N: How is it? Please, please, review it.... even if you had already reviewed it.. do you like this version?**

**Oh, and to make it clear.. the witch that made the series is J.K. Rowling. In my imagination, she is their friend who had bits of characteristics like both Luna and Trelawney. She insisted that her prophecies were true, even though it all ends different along the way.. So, she made it a muggle series!**

**I'm also thinking of making another fic of other couples discussing the differences between the Harry Potter series and the "real world".. Should I make it? Please check my profile and vote which couple I should write first..**

**Thanks!!!!!!! :)**


End file.
